Pains of the past
by Hikaru6
Summary: Jamie's got a date! Jamie's got a date! Yep that's right! Will he finally expose his love? What will Steph. think? Oh no, Raynos is out! What will we do? Well it's Pteras' turn for some comedy! CH. 5 UPLOADED!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: No I don't own Zoids.  
  
This is my first romance, so please go easy on me. I'm more accustomed with action and humor. So please don't be too mean.  
  
  
  
It was a cloudy, rainy day at the Taros base. All Zoid battles had been canceled. It was silent in the halls of the base. A cold atmosphere flowed down each metal walkway. Silence filled the air, but it was soon broken by the crash of a coke can in the kitchen.  
  
"Darn it!" Bit whispered to himself as he carefully picked up the fallen drink. He then shut the fridge door with his right foot. Bit shook some but quickly regained his balance. His arms were full of numerous items as he slowly crept back to his room. He had a small KFC chicken under his left arm, a chain of sausages around his neck, a plate of cookies in his right hand, a few turkey legs under his right arm, the can of coke in his left hand, a cold steak in his mouth, and a tub of Jell-O carefully balanced atop his head. "Let's see, Jamie's taking a nap, Doc is working hard at modifications, Brad is encircled by stacks of money as he does his daily worship of it, and Leena… well I hope Leena's sleeping," Bit explained to himself. He tiptoed past the work out room and soon came to the hang out room doorway.  
  
Just as Bit got to the middle of the doorway, he spotted Leena sitting there. "YIKES!" Bit yelled in his mind as he almost dropped the Jell-O off his head. "Sh… she's right there!" Bit thought scared. "What do I do, what do I do? I know! I'll just slowly waltz away and be careful to not make a sound." Bit began to execute his plan until the Jell-O fell.  
  
THUD!  
  
"CRAP!" Bit yelled at himself in his mind. "Uh oh! Here she comes!" Bit thought as he began to make a mad dash to his room. But just as he was half way there, he found that an enraged girl was not following him. Bit waited for a while tapping his foot. "What's up with this?" he questioned himself. "Not even a screech." Bit tiptoed back to take a look into the room and found Leena still sitting there. With a puzzled look on his face Bit slowly crept in.  
  
"Bit, I don't have time for your retarded antics," Leena said in an emotionless voice as she stared down at an angle. Bit just stood there blank. "I said leave, Bit," Leena replied her voice getting heavy. Bit noticed Leena's eyes starting to water. So he dropped the food and slowly walked over to the now sniffling girl.  
  
"Hey Leena what's…" Bit began to ask.  
  
"I said LEAVE!" Leena said over her sobs with a heavy, sad voice. Bit still stood a foot from Leena motionless. Now tears began to fall down her cheeks. Bit's head cocked up at this and he began to search his pockets. Seconds later, after emptying out month old gum, a broken yo-yo, and a piece of molded cheese, Bit pulled out a napkin.  
  
"H… here Leena," Bit softly stuttered as he held out the napkin. "I… its no much, but you can still use it." Leena just sat there with tears running down her face. Bit stood there for a few seconds thinking and then inched over closer to Leena. Cocking his head Bit saw what Leena was crying for. He saw a picture of a woman in a yellow sun dress smiling. The woman was as happy as can be and held a baby in her arms. The baby had little red hair and smiled at the woman.  
  
"That… that is my mother Bit," Leena finally said after a few seconds of silence. "And… and do you know… (Sniff) what today … is," Leena choked. Bit didn't respond, but he just looked at her teary face. "This was the day she pasted away," Leena forced out as she threw her hands over her face and began to cry. Bit's shoulders dropped and he looked down.  
  
"I'm… I'm sorry, Leena," Bit said low and softly.  
  
"P… please, just leave," responded Leena through her hands. Aside from Leena crying, silence followed. Bit then began to say something but decided not to. The boy just turned around and slowly left.  
  
  
  
Later Bit sat next to the Ligar 0. "Hey pal, how do ya think I could help Leena?" Bit called up to his partner.  
  
"Don't ask me, I ain't no expert on love. I'm just a Zoid stupid," Ligar thought. The Zoid responded with a growl.  
  
"So you don't know either huh?" Bit cocked his head. He soon noticed that the rain had stopped and some small beams of light broke through the dark clouds. He then smiled at an idea he just had. But it soon faded. He saw Harry Champ waltzing up the hanger in a tux.  
  
"Ugh, not this 'I'm destined to be king' fruit again. He needs to give up. He's a loser. He's destined to be a freak'n loser not king," the Ligar 0 thought as Bit approached Harry.  
  
"Out of the way peasant, the king must see his soon-to-be queen," Harry smiled as he pushed Bit to the side. Bit quickly ran in front of the idiot.  
  
"Leena's not feel'n well. This is a bad day Harry," Bit said as he blocked the doorway.  
  
"HA! My love will heal her!" retaliated Harry as he put his hand to his chest.  
  
"I have to take her somewhere," Bit answered. "So you can't see her right now.  
  
"SO YOU ARE TRYING TO STEAL HER FROM ME!" Harry pointed at Bit.  
  
"No you moron! I'm doing this to help her!" Bit explained. "This is the day her mother died and I want to help her!"  
  
"You're trying to win her heart in reality! AREN'T YOU!" scolded Harry.  
  
"AW shut up and leave!" Bit yelled. "You'll only make her feel worse!"  
  
"No! My love can help her!" Harry called as he rammed into Bit. Bit tripped Harry. Harry tumbled forward and slammed his face into the opening door. A teary eyed Leena walked out of the door as Harry slid down knocked out.  
  
"What do you need with me Bit?" Leena asked with tears still in her eyes.  
  
"Will it help you if I take you somewhere near by?" Bit asked.  
  
"Like where?" questioned Leena.  
  
"A special place," answered Bit as he called for the Ligar 0. The Zoid walked over and stood in front of the two. The two got into the Ligar 0 and ran off out of the base.  
  
  
  
Minutes later they stopped near a city. Bit led Leena to a grassy hill and had a few trees. The two stood among numerous graves. Bit took Leena to a specific one. "Look at that one," Bit softly said. Leena bent down some and looked at the stone.  
  
"Mrs. Cloud," Leena read aloud. "Is that… is that…" Leena began.  
  
"Yep, my mom," Bit softly answered. "She died when I was five. I never really go to know her."  
  
"Bit… I'm sorry," Leena sadly answered.  
  
"Thank you. Oh, look here," Bit tugged at Leena. About six graves from Bit's mother was another. Bit pointed to it.  
  
"Mrs. Taros, my mother," Leena said as she began to tear up again.  
  
"I understand what you're going through," Bit told Leena as he put his hand on her shoulder. Some seconds pasted until Leena looked up.  
  
"Bit, I need to tell you something," Leena said sniffling.  
  
"Shoot," Bit replied.  
  
"Well you see, I've always felt alone," Leena explained. "Ever since I can remember I've felt alone. I've had a gap in my heart since I had no mother. I've always felt lonely with out my mother."  
  
"But you have your dad and brother," Bit added.  
  
"Yes but they just don't have that something to fill in that gap," Leena answered. "For years I've had it and felt lonely. But then you came along. You weren't a mother but you some how filled the gap some. And ever since I've had this growing feeling to be with you. I basically mean that I…"  
  
"I understand," responded Bit. "Because I have that same feeling." Their heads grew closer and closer together. And then with in seconds they were kissing.  
  
"This is like some stupid drama or soap opera. This is stupid. How did I think that this guy was my destined partner? I must have been short circuiting then or something," thought the Ligar 0 as it sat watching Bit and Leena. But another was also watching the two.  
  
"My…my dear Leena," Harry said looking from behind a close tree as his arm holding the flowers fell limp. "No," Harry said as he fell to his knees and began to cry.  
  
"What a wuss," the Ligar 0 thought. 


	2. Jamie's sorrow

Disclaimer: Nope sorry, you got the wrong guy. I don't own Zoids or anything related to it.  
  
  
  
It was late at night and the whole Taros base was silent. Bit didn't raid the fridge that night because of what happened to him the previous night. Leena was snug and happy knowing that Bit feared her more than he use to, thanks to the night before. Brad once again slept with a large bag of money next to him. He was content with the new money he had made in the Zoid battle earlier that day. Doc Taros was hunched over with his fore head against the bright screen showing upgrades and parts. His eyes were shut and mouth wide open as slobber trickled down the corner of it.  
  
But of all the Zoid warriors, Jamie laid wide awake. He turned his head and found that it was already past one and his eyes grew baggy. Yet he still laid there with his mind racing. Remembering the past. Back in the days before the Blitz team, tactics camp. Jamie soon closed his eyes, but didn't fall asleep.  
  
  
  
The room lit up with bright screens all around a round table. At the front of the room was a large monitor playing a simulated zoid battle. Jamie sat at one of the monitors typing away. He wore a green vest and a gray long sleeve shirt under it as well as a bright smile. He was so happy that his father was able to get him into tactics school. As he finished imputing the data for that day he stood up. But as he stood up he bumped into someone. Seconds later a small clank sound was made as a pair of glasses hit the metal ground. "Oh, I'm very sorry," Jamie said quickly as he reached for the glasses. When he looked up at the owner he was caught off guard.  
  
It was a girl about his age. She wore a short red skirt, which matched her neck bandana, and a sailor looking white, short sleeve shirt. She had mid length blonde hair that shined in the light and soft, sparkling blue eyes. "No, my fault, I'm so clumsy," the girl smiled.  
  
Jamie cocked his head up to get out of a star and opened his mouth to reply.  
  
"Uh, no problem. H… here yo… you go," Jamie forced out still stunned by her beauty.  
  
"You new here?" the girl asked taking her glasses.  
  
"New?" Jamie asked puzzled. "Do you stay here?"  
  
"Oh no I'm sorry, that came out wrong. I've been coming here for a while so I'm 'old' as they say around here," the girl apoligized in a soft voice. "I meant is this your first time here?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, actually it is," answered Jamie.  
  
"Are you sure you belong here?" the girl questioned her smile disappearing.  
  
"Well… I just came to see if I was good enough, but I may not be. I may not belong…" Jamie began as he looked down.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry," the girl appologized again. "I don't mean it like that, I'm really sorry. I just meant that you looked too cute to be a tactics nerd like everyone else around here."  
  
"Wha… well… I … uh," Jamie stuttered with a crooked smile and blushing some.  
  
"Hey, how 'bout I show you around? You done here?" the girl asked smiling again.  
  
"Su… well… o…okay," Jamie smiled back. The girl escorted Jamie out of the room and down a hall.  
  
"So, what's your name anyway?" the blonde questioned.  
  
"J… Ja…" Jamie stuttered some more and blushing brighter at the shear sight of her face.  
  
"She's so beautiful," Jamie thought. "hurry up Jamie say something. Stop stuttering!"  
  
"Ja," the girl giggled.  
  
"N… no. It's Ja… Jamie," Jamie finally said. The girl suddenly stopped. Jamie walked back up to her and shot her a puzzled look for a few seconds. Then he saw her hand extended. So he reached out and they shook hands.  
  
"Nice to meet you Jamie, I'm Stephanie," the girl answered in her soothing voice. Jamie blushed even a brighter red at the touch of her soft hand. Stephanie then giggled as Jamie looked away. "Come on Jamie, how about you and me grab some lunch? I'm starved," Stephanie asked rubbing her belly with her left hand as she grabbed Jamie's hand with her right.  
  
"Sure," Jamie managed. The Stephanie showed Jamie to a restaurant down the street from their school. After getting their food the two sat down at a two seat table.  
  
"So Jamie, after school, what will you do?" Stephanie asked as she munched on a chip.  
  
"Well I was hoping to become a tactical officer for a good team. But I that didn't work out I would become a Zoid warrior. I love the Zoids!" Jamie explained.  
  
"Wow, you have your hole life planned and ready huh?" Stephanie gazed out the window next to their seat.  
  
"Well how about you," Jamie asked.  
  
"Me? I had thoughts to be a tactics officer as well, but my thoughts have changed," responded Stephanie.  
  
"What would you be instead?" questioned Jamie.  
  
"A childrens' nurse," Stephanie smiled as she turned and look at Jamie in the eyes. Jamie turned away as he turned red. Stephanie giggled lightly at the response.  
  
Soon all flashed forward about a month later. "Well good luck on your test Jamie," Stephanie said as she walked into a booth right next to Jamie's.  
  
"You too Steph," Jamie smiled back.  
  
Next all flashed forward 2 months from that time, the time Jamie and Stephanie graduated. "So how did you do on your test two months ago?" Stephanie asked Jamie as she held her own test.  
  
"I got an A!" Jamie excitedly said. "And you?"  
  
"I got an A-," Stephanie smiled. "I also got a job in the city. I'm called to be a nurse for children!" she explained in an excited tone.  
  
"Wow! That's great!" Jamie replied happily.  
  
"How 'bout you," Stephanie smiled and excited to hear about Jamie's results. Jamie's smile disappeared at the question and he dropped his head. "What's wrong?" asked Stephanie puzzled.  
  
"I've been asked to join the new team, the Blitz team, as their tactical officer," Jamie sadly answered.  
  
"That's great!" the girl said happy for her friend. "You should be happy!"  
  
"Yeah, but I won't be able to see you any more," Jamie replied.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, but don't put your life long dream aside for me. I'm sure they'll let you come visit me a few times!" Stephanie said as she tried to cheer her close friend up.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Jamie said looking up as he forced a smile.  
  
"When do you need to leave?" Stephanie asked with her bright smile dying.  
  
"Tomorrow morning," answered Jamie.  
  
"Okay then I'll see you off!" Stephanie forced a smile. The two parted and went back to their rooms. Jamie sat down and felt a sharp pain in his chest. He felt sad that he had to leave such a good friend. Or was that really the reason he felt this way. Jamie soon noticed that tears were now running down his face. No, he knew why he had this pain. It wasn't that Stephanie was such a close friend. It was because he loved her.  
  
Then all flashed to the next day. The two friends stood in front of Jamie's shinny Pteras.  
  
"Well I guess this is good bye," Jamie said after a few moments of silence. More silence followed. Stephanie bit her lip then spoke.  
  
"Well Jamie, I hope it all works out for you," she smiled.  
  
"Yeah you too. I'm definatly sure that the children will love you," Jamie said forcing a smile. Just as he had said the word love his eyes grew watery. Jamie quickly noticed this and turned away. He wiped his face with his sleeve and turned back to the girl. "Sorry, alergies," Jamie smiled. And Stephanie smiled back.  
  
"Well I guess you better get going. Don't want to leave your team hang'n with out a strategy," Stephanie said still smiling.  
  
"Thank you, Stephanie. Thank you for all that you've done for me," Jamie smiled back. Stephanie's eyes also began to water up, but she quickly wiped it away.  
  
"Heh, allergies too," she giggled. "Oh, here." She then leaned forward and kissed Jamie on the cheak. Jamie just stood there stunned. "That's for good luck!" Stephanie backed away with a small smile. Soon Jamie climbed into his Zoid and flew off. His eyes grew watery and he sniffed loudly. He then set his Zoid on auto-pilot and put his face in his hands and cried.  
  
Stephanie watched as the blue Zoid flew off. She then fell to her knees and began to cry with her face buried in her hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jamie then opened his eyes and found tears flowing out of them. He soon felt the same sharp pain in his chest he had felt those years ago. After minutes of crying, Jamie soon fell asleep.  
  
Jamie awoke the next afternoon. It was past 12:00 and raining outside. The boy got dressed and slowly walked down the metal hallway towards the kitchen. He passed the hang out room and noticed Bit standing a few feet from a sobbing Leena. Jamie then remembered that this was the day Leena's mother had died. And, it was also the day he met Stephanie. He slowly moved on as not to disturb Leena and Bit. Jamie did slip on some Jell-O on the way to the kitchen but recovered rubbing his butt.  
  
"Bit must have raided the fridge again," Jamie thought as he peered into the kitchen which was littered with food. "I guess I better go to the store and buy more food," he told himself.  
  
Jamie made his way down to the Zoid hanger when he found that Bit and Leena were getting into the Ligar 0. Jamie stepped over the knocked out Harry and headed for his Rayos.  
  
"He, he, have fun Ligar!" laughed the Raynos in Zoid language which would be just an animal noise to human ears.  
  
"Aw shut up Raynos," retaliated the Ligar 0 with a roar as it ran out the hanger door.  
  
"Well Raynos, its time to go back to the store," Jamie sighed as the cockpit door closed.  
  
"Darn Bit! He raided the fridge again. I can't stand that loser," the Raynos thought as he cursed Bit. The Zoid then took off and flew toward the nearest city. Jamie threw food into a cart and headed for the checkout line.  
  
As he went on his way he passed the pharmecy. A blonde haired girl with a white coat on then bumped into him. A pair of glasses fell to the ground with a small tick sound. With out looking at the girl, Jamie quickly darted toward the glasses.  
  
"I'm sorry miss. Here are your…" Jamie started as he looked up. The girl then looked at him. "glasses!" Jamie gasped and his eyes widened.  
  
"J… Jamie," the girl stuttered.  
  
"St… Stephanie? Is… is that really you?" Jamie stuttered in awe.  
  
"Jamie!" Stephanie cried as she hugged the stunned Jamie. "Oh how I've missed you."  
  
"M… me too," Jamie finally said after some silence. "Why are you here?" Jamie asked after Stephanie backed off.  
  
"I was transferred to this city, and now I'm working with children here," she smiled. "What about you?"  
  
"I'm here to get groceries," Jamie said with a crooked smile as he scratched the back of his head. The two checked out together and moved on.  
  
"You still with the Blitz team?" Stephanie asked as they both walked out.  
  
"Yep! And we're doing quite well! We're in class S!" Jamie bragged.  
  
"Wow! You've really moved up quickly! You must be a real good tactics officer like years ago!" Stephanie smiled. The two talked on about each other's new life until the sun began to set.  
  
"Well, uh, do you want to get together tomorrow?" asked Jamie slowly.  
  
"Why of coarse!" Stephanie immediately responded. "I mean, yes please!"  
  
"Okay, then I'll see ya then!" Jamie smiled and waved as Stephanie slowly walked back to her place. Jamie happily flew his Raynos back to the Taros base.  
  
  
  
Later that night the Raynos walked up to the Ligar 0.  
  
"Did little old Ligie Sero have funny wunny?" the Raynos said in a teasing voice to the Ligar 0. "Smooch, smooch!" it laughed.  
  
"Aw shut up!" attacked the Ligar. 


	3. Big, Bad, Brad!

Disclaimer: I think I've said this enough for you to know.  
  
  
  
Brad sat there surrounded by bags of money and candles. He sat Indian style in the darkness and his only light was from the four candles. He had gone numerous hours of worshiping his money and meditation but still sat there. But every time he cleared his mind, Naomi popped back into his head. He couldn't understand why. Every time she did come into his mind he felt more relaxed and felt his heart jump. What was this sensation? Not even the great money gave him such a good feeling. Could this be the thing Jamie babbled about at the dinner table that night before? The poor guy lost his love of his life because he was drafted to come to this team. Not that it was a bad thing, for the team that is. But this love thing was weird to Brad. The only love he had ever felt was for money.  
  
But after many debates with himself about Naomi and love, Brad stood up, blew out the candles and walked out his door. It rained and was dark/cloudy. He saw Jamie moping toward the kitchen and heard some sobbing coming from the hang out room. Brad slowly tiptoed to the door of that room and peered in. He found Bit comforting Leena for some reason. "Oh yeah," Brad thought to himself. "This was the day her mom…" Brad didn't finish the thought. He just turned toward the kitchen and walked on. "Bit is such a slob," Brad said to himself as he followed a trail of food down the hallway toward the kitchen.  
  
As Brad walked into the kitchen, he found Jamie whining about Bit raiding the fridge and that he need to go to the grocery store. Brad just shrugged and headed toward the Zoid hanger. As he entered the Shadow Fox bent down thinking that its pilot wished to go for a run. "Nope, pal. Not today, just maintenance," Brad said smiling. The Zoid then resumed its position.  
  
"Hey, here comes that loser Harry," the Ligar 0 said to the other Zoids (it would sound like just a roar to us humans, but I'm sure you knew that from the previous times so I will no longer mention it ^_^)  
  
"I want to gun that Harry down so badly!" the Gun Sniper said as it cocked its gattling rifles. "He's such a pain in the freAK'N BUTT!" The other Zoids and Brad laughed as the Gun Sniper roared psychotically. "Looks like the G.S. and Leena are one in the same," Brad smiled. Brad then noticed Bit walk in to the hanger. Bit looked sad, puzzled, and deep in thought so he didn't disturb him and went back to working on the Shadow Fox.  
  
Soon Bit and Harry were bickering over Leena when Leena walked in just as Harry was knocked out. Later Bit and Leena left in Ligar 0.  
  
"Hee, hee! Have fun Ligy!" Raynos teased.  
  
"Aw shut up!" the Ligar 0 roared back as it ran out of the hanger. Jamie soon trudged in to the hanger and climbed into his Zoid.  
  
"Darn Bit, he raided the fridge again. I can't stand that loser," Raynos angrily said as he cursed Bit.  
  
"Get over it Raynos," the Shadow Fox growled back. The Raynos soon took off and Brad was left alone, well except for the knocked out Harry. As Brad polished off his Zoid, he smiled at his reflection. But he then saw a picture of Naomi. Brad stood up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" Brad asked himself. "Why do I keep see'n Naomi?" Brad decided to take his mind off the subject once again and hopped into his Zoid's cockpit. Just as he plopped himself in his seat, he found a picture of Naomi blowing a kiss on the ground of his Zoid. He picked it up and looked at it. His heart jumped a second and Brad quickly looked away. He soon looked back at it then turned it around. He found something on the back. On the back was a small note that read: "Hey big and bad," heart, heart Naomi. Brad then turned the picture back over and found Naomi's number at the bottom. Brad put the picture into his pocket and climbed out of his Zoid. He made his way down one of the metal hallways until he got to his room. He then reached for the phone.  
  
"You know, I don't understand this 'LOVE' stuff," the Shadow Fox said turning to the Gun Sniper.  
  
"YOU DON'T?!" the G.S. questioned shocked. "Then let me educate you. Love is when two people meet which has been predestined. Talking turns to liking then liking becomes love!" the G.S. sighed. "Its true romance my foxy friend. The two open up to each other and reveal their darkest secrets or pure feelings! It's a beautiful thing!"  
  
"Talking with you is no help," the Fox sighed in a dull tone.  
  
"You're just hopeless," the G.S. retaliated.  
  
Brad's heart raced as the phone rang. Soon Naomi came on. "Hello?" her soft voice asked. Brad sat frozen for a second unable to speak.  
  
"Why can't I say something?" Brad quickly thought.  
  
"Hello?" Naomi questioned the silence.  
  
"H… hi Naomi," Brad finally said.  
  
"Oh Brad! Its you! Glad to hear from you!" Naomi said in a cheerful voice.  
  
"Hey, c… could you meet me in the park in the … c… city closest …. To… to here?" Brad asked stuttering.  
  
"Hmm, let's see," Naomi said as she thought. "Yeah I think so, when?"  
  
"At about 5:30?" Brad asked.  
  
"Sure! See ya there!" Naomi happily answered as she hung up. Brad put down the phone slowly and then smiled. He actually felt good about a living thing and not just money. He then noticed that it was a quarter to five and jumped up quickly. He darted into the shower and cleaned up. He then rushed to his Zoid and ran toward the city near by.  
  
Brad arrived at about 5:25 at the center of the park where a fountain was. He sat down and waited for Naomi. And sure enough, at 5:30 she arrived. Brad's heart jumped as high as he did when he saw her (about 5 feet in the air). She gave him such a feeling unlike he had ever had. "H… hi," Brad nearly managed to say.  
  
"Hey," Naomi smiled. "So how are you?"  
  
"Fine," Brad answered as they both sat down at the rim of the water fountain.  
  
"What did you need?" Naomi asked.  
  
"Well, I… I uh," Brad began. "I wanted to know if you wanted to do something, with me that is." Naomi giggled.  
  
"Are you, big tough Brad, asking me out?" Naomi asked in a half giggle. Brad turned bright red and Naomi giggled some more.  
  
"I … guess," Brad answered smiling.  
  
"Okay!" Naomi said.  
  
"Great!" Brad said enthusiastically. "Can I go for a sec?" Brad asked sheepishly.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right here," Naomi said. Just as Brad left, Leon came into the park. "Oh hi Leon!" Naomi waved.  
  
"Hey!" Leon answered. "Hey Naomi, I have a question."  
  
"What is it? You need to talk?" Naomi stood up.  
  
"Well kinda yeah," Leon said. "Today is a bad day for me and you know that. So I should keep living on right? I mean I can't let it rule my life, right?" Leon asked.  
  
"Yes, I see," Naomi said.  
  
"But that's not what I needed to talk with you about," Leon said back. "What …. what are you doing, say now?"  
  
Naomi looked down and thought. "This isn't good," she thought. Just then she heard stomping.  
  
"So Leon," Brad began in hard voice. "You think you can take my girl away because you can sweat talk her like just now about your life?"  
  
"Brad, what do you mean?" Leon asked. "You're girl?"  
  
"Or is it that you think since you're a better Zoid warrior than me that you can take anything you want from the lower Brad, huh?"  
  
"Brad I asked Naomi before you came here. If you wanted to go out with her, you should have acted sooner. I'm not taking her away from you," Leon retaliated.  
  
"No!" Brad cried I got here before you did!" Brad insisted.  
  
"Boy enough, please!" Naomi tried to stop them.  
  
"No, Naomi, I've been wanting to settle this anyway," Brad said. "He's always taken something special away from me because he thinks that he's a better pilot!"  
  
"So Brad you show your true feelings," Leon said. "Well, I feel a way close to that. You've always thought that you were top dog, or wolf too. So if you want to settle this once and for all, name the time and place."  
  
"Tomorrow, and unofficial Zoid battle," Brad answered before he stormed off toward his Zoid.  
  
"Understood," Leon said in an angry voice as he walked off too. Naomi just sat down and began to cry as the sun began to set.  
  
  
  
Later, that night the Zoids were resting up.  
  
"Did little Ligy Wigy have funny wunny?" the Raynos teased Ligar.  
  
"Aw shut up," the Ligar said back. "Anyway, you know what? I don't understand this 'LOVE' thing."  
  
"Tisk, tisk," the Gun Sniper said. "Love is when…" it began.  
  
"Here she goes again," the Shadow Fox moaned. 


	4. Bit's date

Disclaimer: NO I DON'T OWN IT! I DON'T OWN ZOIDS! You got the wrong guy. Sorry for the sudden out burst. Heh heh….  
  
  
  
That night…  
  
"Hello Ligy wiggy," Raynos teased.  
  
"Oh lay off Raynos," Ligar 0 answered as he tried to get some sleep.  
  
"Pipe down you two," the Shadow Fox beckoned.  
  
  
  
The next day…  
  
"Morning Bit," Jamie said as Bit entered the hang out room at 12 o'clock.  
  
"Umff!" Brad said as he stormed through the room and then out the door. "Rasafrasm that Leon umff rumfff… steal'n Naomi…."  
  
"(Yawwwn) What's Brad all puffed up about?" Bit yawned as he put his hands behind his head.  
  
"Something about Leon," Jamie sighed taking a sip of his juice.  
  
"Hey Jamie, where's Leena," questioned Bit.  
  
"Hmm, try her room," Jamie said. Bit then turned and headed for the door. "Uh, Bit."  
  
"Yeah Jame," Bit asked turning around.  
  
"Uh, what do you where for a date," Jamie sheepishly asked as he began to blush.  
  
"A date?" echoed Bit starting to smile. "So Jamie got yourself a date tonight huh?" Bit smiled bigger.  
  
"Well uh… I uh…" Jamie responded.  
  
"COOOOL!" Bit yelled. "Have fun." Bit walked out the door. Jamie had a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Huh, I thought he'd make a big deal out of it. Something's changed in him," Jamie thought out loud.  
  
Bit walked down the hall of the Taros base and came to Leena's room. Bit knocked, then knocked again. He then put his ear up to the door. Bit heard the sound of a shower. "Oooooohhhh!" Bit thought. Bit opened the door slowly and sneaked in.  
  
"Wow!" Bit thought as he saw the outline of Leena in the shower. "heh, she'd kill me if she new I was in here." Bit snickered some more.  
  
Leena looked at her shower curtain then saw a figure. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. "BIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!!"  
  
"YIKES!" Bit yelped as he made a mad dash out the door.  
  
"Huh?" Jamie looked out the door. Jamie's eyes widened and mouth opened wide. "Ah!" Bit came bolting past the door followed by numerous bathroom items and Leena covered by a towel. "He'll never learn," Jamie sighed as he sat down. Jamie took a sip of his juice and looked at the clock. "(spit!) Ah! The time! Ah I got to hurry! I can't be late!" Jamie said as he shot out his juice from his mouth and ran toward his room.  
  
  
  
About two hours later, Bit sat on Ligar 0's left paw. "Hey boy, what do ya think I should do?" Bit asked Ligar as he looked up.  
  
"Not this again," Ligar sighed annoyed. It then gave a low growl.  
  
"You're right pal. I should not lose heart! I SHOULD go with that plan!" Bit said happily as he stood up.  
  
"I didn't say that," the Ligar 0 thought as Bit happily ran out the hanger toward the base door. "Love sick idiot."  
  
Bit slowly walked up to Leena's room and knocked.  
  
"Yeah," came a voice from inside.  
  
"H… hey L… Leena," Bit said.  
  
"Oh, its you Bit," Leena said as she opened the door and wiped her eyes. "Yes?"  
  
"You're still sad?" Bit questioned with compassion in his voice.  
  
"Y… yeah," Leena responded looking away. "W… what do y… you need?"  
  
"Well I… I uh…" Bit stuttered as he blushed. Leena giggled a little and Bit looked up with a crooked smile.  
  
"Come in please," Leena said in a soft voice. The two sat down on her bed.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about yesterday," Bit said breaking the silence.  
  
"Me… me too," Leena answered her eyes beginning to tear up again. Bit wiped her eyes with his right index finger.  
  
"Well…" began Bit. "I would like to know if you wanted to go to lunch/dinner in a few." Leena looked up and smiled as she wiped her face.  
  
"Are… are you asking me on a …" Leena said giving a small smile.  
  
"Well yeah I think… I mean I guess … or yeah," Bit smiled at his loss of words. "We could have time to talk."  
  
Leena gave a soft smile at Bit. "Yes, I would like to go with you to lunch/ dinner."  
  
"GREAT!" Bit said happily as he jumped up. "I mean okay. See ya in a few." Bit quickly raced down the metal hall toward the shower. Bit ripped off his clothes and quickly showered. Then he changed into his blue shirt and red vest.  
  
About half an hour later Leena walked out of the elevator door. She walked down the Zoid hanger toward the figure at the opening. "Well, ya read?" Bit asked.  
  
"Yep," smiled Leena. "So what we going to take?"  
  
"Please not me, please not me," Ligar 0 thought.  
  
"We'll take Ligar," Bit answered pulling on his collar. Steam spewed out of his shirt.  
  
"Dang it," the Ligar said to himself as a large sweat drop appeared on his head.  
  
"Nah, let's take the car, the city's not too far from here," Leena said.  
  
"Thank you Leena," Ligar sighed with a puff coming out of his mouth.  
  
"Okay, no prob.," Bit answered as he walked toward the car. Soon both people drove out of the hanger.  
  
"Hey Liiiiiger," a sweat, soft voice whistled. A large question mark appeared above  
  
Ligar 0's head. He looked in the direction he thought the voice came from. The Ligar quickly jumped back. It was the Gun Sniper right next to him.  
  
"Y… yeah G.S.," Ligar answered.  
  
"Well," the G.S. began. "I was thinking. Since our humans were an item, I thought we could do something too." The Ligar 0's eyes bulged as the G.S. rubbed up against him.  
  
"Someone's got a lover," Raynos chanted.  
  
"Shut your beak Raynos," Ligar snapped back.  
  
"Aw Zero, you shouldn't be scared to show your feelings," Shadow Fox added.  
  
"AHHAHAHAHAAHHA!!!!" laughed Raynos. "Look Shadow! He's turning redder than his Schneider armor! AHAHAHAHHAAHHAHA!!!!"  
  
"Heheha," lightly laughed the Shadow Fox.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrr," the G.S. growled as it looked up. "WEASEL UNIT TOATAL ASSAULT!!!" it yelled in a rage as it shot off all its missiles and bullets. Boom! Bang! Bam! Boom! Boom! Boom!  
  
"Agh," the charred Raynos sighed seconds after the smoke cleared. Then its tail fell off as if fell down. Next fell a charred Shadow Fox.  
  
"Aheh heh, just for… forget about usssss," wheezed the Shadow Fox.  
  
"Hehehe, HAHAHAHAHAH!" laughed the G.S. "Who's laughing now!" It smiled a large grin that showed its sharp teeth. "Now back to US Ligy Pooh," the G.S. softly said.  
  
"Ah! Get away from me," cried the Ligar 0 as it ran from the love sick Gun Sniper.  
  
"Man (cough, cough) she's (wheeze) exactly like her human," Raynos wheezed.  
  
"(cough, cough) Exactly," added S. Fox.  
  
  
  
"Ah, so you're the class S team, the Blitz team," a man in a suit said. "You guys are pretty good."  
  
"Yes uh, thanks. So can we order now?" Bit asked he waiter.  
  
"Oh yes I'm sorry, what would you and young lady like," the waiter asked.  
  
"I'll have the Super Hot Weasel unit Total Assault special," Leena said folding her menu and giving it to Bit. "I'd also like the Tenchi Twist drink."  
  
"I'll have the Zesty Zoids plate," Bit added as he gave the menus to the waiter. "And a Gundam-artini martini. Hold the gundamium."  
  
"Yes sir and ma'am," answered the waiter as he left.  
  
"Bit I love this Anime-ruant! It's totally cool!" Leena said excitedly.  
  
"Yep, a heck of a place," Bit answered.  
  
"Yo Bit long time no see!" a cocky voice yelled from another table behind Bit.  
  
"Hey Duo s'up?!" Bit happily said to a guy with a ponytail and dressed in black. The guy walked over with a girl. "Leena, this is Duo Maxwell. He's from Gundam Wing."  
  
"Nice to meet you Mr. Maxwell," Leena said as she shook Duo's hand.  
  
"Who's this, Duo. A girlfriend?" Bit smiled.  
  
"Bit Cloud, this is Hilde," Duo answered.  
  
"Hi," Hilde answered.  
  
"Well, Duo. I have my own girl too," Bit added. "This is Leena Taros. She's apart of my team in Zoids New Century Zero."  
  
"Cool! Great to meet ya!" Duo said.  
  
"Bit how are ya!" another voice called. "Wow, you look better than you ever been."  
  
"Hey Ban! How are you?" Bit called. (Ban was the main character of the first two Zoids series before Zoids Zero for those who didn't know ^_^)  
  
"So this is…" Ban asked.  
  
"This is Leena Taros. She's apart of the Blitz team with me," Bit answered.  
  
"Enchanted," Ban said.  
  
"Nice to meet you too Mr. Ban. What Zoid do you pilot?" Leena asked.  
  
"Me, a Blade Ligar," Ban answered smiling with pride.  
  
"Wow, my brother has one too," Leena answered. "But it's red."  
  
"Cool! Well I got to go see my girl, so I'll see ya around Bit!" Ban called as he waved good bye.  
  
"Wow Bit, you sure now a lot of people here," Leena said in amazement.  
  
"Hey, my favorite song is on," Bit smiled as he looked up at the ceiling speakers. "It's the Gundam Wing song, Rhythm Emotion. Well anyway, how are you feel'n now."  
  
"Well, I'm feeling a lot better since yesterday," Leena replied her voice getting low and soft. "I'm… I'm so glad that I have someone in my life that can relate to my pains." Leena looked up and smiled. Bit just looked at Leena as he smiled too. "I.. I want to thank you Bit for the way you've treated me about this."  
  
"Hey, no problem," responded Bit. "I understand like you said." Bit leaned over and put his hand on top of Leena's. Leena looked up and for the first time found Bit's emerald green eyes warm and soothing. "I guess battles are going to be different now."  
  
"Nah! I'll still get in the way of your line of fire," Bit said as he sat back smiling. Both laughed at the thought because they both knew it was the truth. Soon their food and drinks came and they ate. While eating, both talked about their past lives and the present.  
  
"You know that Jamie's got a girlfriend?" Bit asked as he munched on a piece of his dinner.  
  
"NO!" Leena said in a surprised tone. "Well did you know that Brad has a crush on Naomi? He actually thinks more about her now than money."  
  
"That's a first," Bit added. The two softly laughed. "Wow, Brad and Naomi huh?"  
  
"Yeah, but I heard that he and Leon are going to have an unofficial, one-on- one Zoid battle," Leena explained as she took a bite of her food.  
  
"Why?" Bit asked with a puzzled look.  
  
"Both are after Naomi's heart," Leena answered. "Oooohhhh! She's sooooo lucky. Two men fighting for their love! It's so romantic huh?"  
  
"Yep, but I wish we could fight in it too," Bit said disappointed. The two then finished their dinner and walked out into the darkness of night. Both walked side by side in a park close by. They talked about the past more and what life might bring now.  
  
  
  
At about 9:45 the couple came back to the Taros base. "Man, what happened here?" Bit asked. "I wonder how Jamie got to his date? And how Brad fought Leon without the Shadow Fox?"  
  
"Jamie probably used his old Pteras," Leena answered. "And Brad must have finished rebuilding his torn up Command Wolf." The two walked into the elevator and went up stairs. "Well Bit, thanks for a lovely evening," Leena thanked happily. Bit took her hands into his own.  
  
"Thank you too," Bit said as he bent forward. The two then kissed for a few seconds then said there good nights as they parted.  
  
"Human love is sick," the Ligar 0 said disgusted.  
  
"Oh Ligar, why can't you and I have that same kind of relationship?" the G.S. said walking up to Ligar 0.  
  
"Here she goes again," Raynos said with its limp beak.  
  
"Good thing my ears were blown off. I don't have to hear this STUFF," S. Fox sighed. The Gun Sniper quickly turned around at the other two Zoids with all her missile pods and weapons armed.  
  
"Uh, heh heh, s… sorry. Go ahead and say what you w… want. We won't s.. say anything," Raynos said as it covered S. Fox's mouth with its wing.  
  
"GOOD!" cried the G.S. "Well Ligar, how bout it?"  
  
"Get away from me!" the Ligar 0 ran out the hanger door.  
  
"Come back my white lion lover," the G.S. chased.  
  
"(snort, snort) he.. heheheheheh," the Raynos held back.  
  
"(SNORT) ha… hehe," Shadow Fox copied.  
  
"AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHH GOOO LIGAR GO! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" the two laughed hard.  
  
BOOM! BANG! BAM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BAM!!  
  
"(cough, cough) Owwwww," the other two Zoids wheezed in pain. 


	5. Jamie's Date

Disclaimer: Enough already! No I don't own Zoids! Thank you.  
  
Jamie's Date  
  
The sun showed bright that day. Jamie awoke ever so happy at about 9:45 while only Brad was up. Jamie happily got dressed and speed walked toward the kitchen. "Today's the big day!" Jamie thought to himself as he smiled. He soon came to the kitchen and fixed himself some breakfast. After finishing and cleaning up at about 11:30, Jamie poured himself some orange juice and walked toward the hang out room. Upon entering and sitting down, Jamie thought about his date today with Stephanie. He smiled again as he imagined her right in front of him at a table. After hearing about Bit and Leena hitting it off yesterday, Jamie felt good that he wasn't the only one who had found someone. And he was happy that for once Bit and Leena stopped fighting.  
  
Brad soon entered, stormed around the circular room, and began to leave.  
  
"(Yawwwwwn!)" Bit yawned as he entered the hang out room. Brad stormed out the door.  
  
"Morning Bit!" Jamie happily said.  
  
"What's up with Brad?" questioned Bit yawning again.  
  
"Don't know," replied Jamie as he took another sip of his OJ.  
  
"Hey Jamie, where's Leena," questioned Bit.  
  
"Hmm, try her room," Jamie said. Bit then turned and headed for the door. "Uh, Bit."  
  
"Yeah Jamie," Bit asked turning around.  
  
"Uh, what do you where for a date," Jamie sheepishly asked as he began to blush.  
  
"A date?" echoed Bit starting to smile. "So Jamie got yourself a date tonight huh?" Bit smiled bigger.  
  
"Well uh... I uh..." Jamie responded.  
  
"COOOOL!" Bit yelled. "Have fun." Bit walked out the door. Jamie had a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Huh, I thought he'd make a big deal out of it. Something's changed in him," Jamie thought out loud. Jamie soon took another swig of OJ. As he did, he noticed the time through his glass. Jamie shot a stream of orange juice out of his mouth as he threw down his cup. "AH! I'm gonna be late!" Jamie yelled as he scrambled out the door.  
  
Jamie quickly threw on some of his battle clothes that looked average and he made a mad dash out the door. As Jamie ran down the metal hallway of the Taros base, he could hear booms and explosions from the Zoid hanger. "I hope the B.D. Group isn't stealing the Ligar again," Jamie thought. And upon entering the hanger he found a charred up Shadow Fox and Raynos.  
  
"AHHHHH! NO! MY RAYNOS IS TRASHED!" Jamie screamed in anger and frustration. Jamie sat there for a while thinking of how he was going to miss his big date with his only true love. "Is it really....l ... love?" Jamie thought to himself. "Is that this warm yet strong feeling in my heart? But now I'll never get to tell her." Jamie's eyes began to water up.  
  
"Oh good (cough) job G.S. (wheeze)," the charred up S. Fox said. "Now (cough, cough) screwed up the Jamie's big (cough)date."  
  
(Zoids relate to people as humans do to Zoids. Like how everyone calls Ligar THE Ligar 0, Ligar 0 calls his pilot THE Bit ^_^)  
  
"Oh SHUT UP! It's not my fault, right my Ligar of Love?" G.S. said in a soft and loving voice. The Ligar 0 shuttered.  
  
"Well there's (cough, cough) always my cousin," Raynos coughed. "Pteras."  
  
While Jamie began to cry, the hanger door opened up. And out stepped Doc Taros. "Jamie, what's the matter?" Taros asked looking at the teary eyed Jamie.  
  
"W... well Doc, I... I have a date real, real soon (sniff) and my ... my Raynos is trashed (sniff sniff)," answered Jamie.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," replied Taros. "But can't you use your Pteras?"  
  
"Huh? But you gave away my Pteras to get my Raynos," sobbed Jamie.  
  
"Oh no, no, no. I just told you that so you would pilot the Raynos!" Doc smiled with a small chuckle. Jamie's face quickly crunched up.  
  
"WHAT?! But you .... I ... ARRGH!" Jamie ranted. "Oh forget it, where is my Pteras?"  
  
"Over in the back of the hanger in the metal box," replied Taros. Jamie angrily stomped over toward the back of the base's hanger and got into his Pteras. Soon he flew out of the hanger.  
  
"I guess I shouldn't tell him that I really had to buy it back, cause I did get rid of it," smiled Doc. "He, he hahaha, I just hope he never finds out."  
  
The Pteras flew quickly toward its destination. "Back and forth, back and forth man I can't stand that Taros character," the Pteras thought. Jamie soon landed and ran toward where he was supposed to meet Stephanie. When he got to the middle of the park in Romeo City he found her sitting on the side of the water fountain. When he walked up closer he saw how beautiful she was. Stephanie wore a white summer dress. Her bright blonde hair seemed to shine in the sun as the rays of light bounced off the small water particles in her hair. Her warm blue eyes soon made contact with his and she quickly stood up and ran over to him.  
  
"Oh Jamie, it's great to see you," Stephanie said as he wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Jamie turned bright red.  
  
"Uh... heh heh yeah it's great to see you too," Jamie gave a cooked smile.  
  
"Well, are you ready?" Stephanie smiled happily.  
  
"F... for what," Jamie stuttered.  
  
"Our date silly!" she giggled as she grabbed Jamie's hand. Jamie tightened up and his palms began to sweat.  
  
"I didn't think she'd call it a date," Jamie thought. Soon he felt a tug. Stephanie quickly pulled Jamie behind her.  
  
"Ah, young love," the Pteras sighed. "Ligar's sooooo luck to have G.S."  
  
Stephanie took Jamie to a restaurant. She picked a seat outside with an umbrella over the table. They both sat down and began to talk. "Well," Stephanie cocked her head.  
  
"Well what?" Jamie said back.  
  
"Don't you remember this place?" Stephanie urged.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah!" Jamie replied happily. "This is where we use to meet everyday after school! I loved this place. Especially when you were with me!" Stephanie slightly jumped in surprise and blushed bright red. "AH!" Jamie jumped. "I... uh I was just uh thinking out loud! Heh, heh!"  
  
Stephanie recovered quickly with a soft, warm smile. She then put her hand on Jamie's. Jamie felt his hand tighten up. "So you like it when I'm here with you, huh? Well, me too," Stephanie said softly. Jamie blushed and Stephanie giggled.  
  
The two ordered exactly what they had in the past and talked more about their lives after school up to the present.  
  
"Wow, so now you're one of the top children's doctors, huh?" Jamie happily said.  
  
"Mhm," Stephanie nodded. "And you're a great Zoid pilot, exactly what you wanted to be huh?"  
  
"Well... heh... yeah! I some times become the Wild Eagle," Jamie answered scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, and you're exactly what you wanted to be right?"  
  
"Well..." Stephanie started.  
  
"Well what?" questioned Jamie.  
  
"I DID want to be a doctor, but now all that's changed," replied Stephanie sitting back.  
  
"What's that?" asked Jamie.  
  
"A bride!" Stephanie said softly and smiling.  
  
"A bride?!" Jamie jumped back. Stephanie looked up at the light blue sky.  
  
"Yes, a bride," she answered still smiling. As Jamie looked at her his heart began to beat more. As he stared at her amazing beauty some food trickled out of his mouth and he dropped his fork. Just the sight of Stephanie now gave him a great, warm feeling. The feeling of love.  
  
"Uh Stephanie..." Jamie began finally taking his eyes off her.  
  
"Yes, what is it Jamie?" Stephanie answered as she came out of her daze.  
  
"I... I have to tell you something," Jamie said in a soft voice.  
  
"Yes, what is it Jamie," Stephanie replied sitting forward.  
  
"Well, I... I..." Jamie force.  
  
"YES?" Stephanie leaned closer. Jamie looked up at the blonde, blue eyed girl who stared at him with a lovesick gaze. Jamie then took a deep breath and quickly moved his head forward putting his lips to hers. After a couple of seconds Jamie withdrew and said:  
  
"I love you Stephanie."  
  
"Yeah! SCORRRREEEEE! GO JAMIE!" cried Pteras.  
  
HHAHAHA YES I am going to leave you hanging! Sorry but gotta keep ya interested! Well see ya! Yes I know, I am evil hehehe! ^_^ 


End file.
